m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
ChonGojDragonski
ChonGojDragonski entered the Minecraft Center Community fairly late in development, towards the end of the second map. No one would have expected that he would become a house hold name that brought about curses at the mere mention of it. Overview ChonGojDragonski has been around Minecraft Center for around a year, and during that time he has not been idle. Once a naive and kind kid that only wanted to build, now a PvP crazed asshole, hated by nearly everyone on the server. ChonGojDragonski's history on Minecraft Center has been brief in comparison to some of the greats, but it has been no less eventful. Regardless of what Chon is doing, it is often bringing about exclaims of disgust from the rest of the server. The Early Days ChonGojDragonski joined the Server on the second map, a time where much of the old legends and wars had already passed with the fall of the Brotherhood, The Order, and other such factions. He joined a faction far to the North, not very good at anything. He took to building, and for a time he did good enough. Things began to change when the Second Map had an error, and was completely lost to the community. The faction Latveria, the one Chon was apart of, fell apart and was replaced by Thrace. An attempt at bringing back their once great Northern Faction. The actions that took place at the founding of Thrace, and the remnants of its small history would shape Chon and his pursuits in the future. Thrace Thrace from the start had a shaky foundation. Marred by inactivity, and constant harassment by other members of the more warlike factions, the faction struggled to get off the ground. Eventually it did, and it was well on its way from ruling the Northern Swamp like peninsula. Things seemed to be going well until North Korea and Normandie started to set their eyes on the lands South and East of them. They sent several scouts to Thracian lands, attacking their members discretely. Eventually an attack by Normandie members with snowballs tipped the scales and warnings were handed out. (See Thracian War for more info) North Korea and Normandie attacked the City of Thrace. Chon was of little help, and was quickly massacred on sight. He was held hostage during the first hours of the war, though he did join the Saphirian forces upon the liberation of Thrace. Several battles occurred during the war,Chon's only use being a scout, and actually finding the North Korean base. Despite all this and help from their allies, after a hard fought war Thrace was forced to admit defeat. They became a vassal state of North Korea and the faction soon fell apart. Chon was left factionless, and without any resources in a hostile world. Wandering After the dissolution of Thrace, which was not helped by the lack of activity, Chon decided to travel around the world. He ended up settling within several different factions, nearly all the set ups being temporary. First he joined the Aurorans, which eventually merged with fellow factions near by them to become the Carthaginians. Once he was kicked due to inter faction arguments, he traveled to Lions Head. A small faction that was just setting up. At first it seemed like Chon had found his home, and despite the faction being attacked by the Bandits of PnH who were later proved to be hackers, he persevered. He also got his first taste of actual PvP in Lions Head. He survived a siege as the only member online, landing a triple kill and driving the rest of the attackers off. Yet, fate was not on his side. The Server had problems again, and all the claims were forced into a reset. The main owners of Lions Head became inactive, and the faction was forced to disband. This proved to be the final straw for Chon, and he only needed one more event to turn him into the merciless, conniving bastard we all know and hate today. Fiends Chon went into the woods off of what was the once glorious floating castle of Lions Head, and constructed his small space underground. He was tired of his failed attempts at joining factions, and had no where else to go. This was until the Fiends came along. The Fiends were a bandit faction, often doing hilarious and ridiculous things as well as getting into massive fights and ambushes with the other members of the server. No base amongst them, they were a rowdy bunch. Chon instantly fell into place with them, and after training with them and on live targets, Chon was ready to start his reign of terror. In the Fiends Chon started with the Fiends, doing harmless little raids and bettering his PvP style. As he got better and better, he began to change. His personality slowly began to peak through as he started to brag about his kills and his fighting tactics became even more dirty. Asking for private meetings, approaching people on flags of truce, and even pretending to make an order on large amounts of diamonds, iron, or gold, and than killing the unsuspecting merchant. This was not so bad, as many others acted similar to him, and he was kept in check by his fellow faction members. Yet as the leader of the Fiends began to grow more and more inactive, and several people who were mad about being hunted down and killed by the Bandits started to make reports to the Administration, things would soon fall apart for Chon. Striking out on his Own Once the faction of the Fiends fell apart, Chon went random. He regularly camped outside weak factions, often halting production for hours before he was finally dealt with or got bored. He set up hundreds of FoB's all around the map, some days earning stacks of materials and lots of loot. Others, burning through chests of gears in his crazy escapades. He angered many with his gung ho attitude, and his craziness in global chat; often getting into unneeded arguments with people over the most trivial things. Perhaps most famously know for his more than colorful vocabulary, getting banned several times and receiving countless warnings for his sharp tongue and dull mind. Soon his foolishness would get him into even more trouble. Infamy Chon reached the height of his infamy upon joining forces with the faction of Dark Wraith, more famously known as Raven. He perfected his PvP style here, and thought of little else. He fought many of the greats and won, some of his more notable conquests including Akar, Jeregor, Headcrusher126, Dux77, ElLaboCrimson, Nerva2004, and more. He fought in many conflicts with his fellow comrades, against Figurative, Skaven, North Korea, and more. The final conflict that put him over the edge were the fights against the Dwarves. He eventually left the faction of Dark Wraith, now known as Raven and struck out on his own again. When the largest war in the history of the Third Map began, he couldn't stay away. Joining on the side of Raven, fighting as the Fiends, he participated in only one battle. In which he slayed two in a head long charge, arriving unannounced. The Dwarves immediately began to complain due to his unofficial abuse of the rules. He promised the Administration he wouldn't slay any more Dwarven troops until he joined a faction that was officially at war with them. This of course lasted for about two hours, before he slayed Jeregor. A Dwarven Mercenary who Chon claims to this day attacked him. This led to his Exodus from the server. Fighting Style Chon fights in an excellent balance of Swordsmanship, Archery, and Lag. Often preferring to use the bow and landing off several hits with his uncanny accuracy and than rushing in to finish his already wounded enemy with quick jukes and the power of lag. Despite this, Chon has admitted himself that his skill with the Sword leaves much to admire. All in all, Chon is a slippery opponent that will sneak up on you in the woods and attack you while your back is turned more often than not. Exodus from the Server His breach of the rules against the Dwarves was the final straw. Chon was promptly banned from the server permanently, with a chance of appeal. Chon tried to appeal once but his arguments were unmoving and he remained banned. So he left the server in late September, seemingly never to be heard from again. Until now. Return Chon has now returned to the server as it is gearing up for the latest map. He comes bearing kind words and claiming his personality has changed. Though he has not done anything suspicious yet, people are not going to let their guard down for an instant.